


She Went Quietly

by SpookyMoth



Series: Sing Me A Song [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Lost Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: Shikamaru looked up from the note in his hand, the last sign that she had left.“I know. However, she doesn't seem to have loved me enough either."This Songfic is based on the song "She Went Quietly" by Charlie Winston
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Shiho, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Sing Me A Song [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834615
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	She Went Quietly

His life was simple and easy like he always had imagined.

He had married a woman that fulfilled all his needs, got a girl and a boy, and ever so often he played Shogi with his old man on his porch.

Seldom he had the feeling he lacked something. Most times it was when they met each other accidentally in his home-town.

He hadn’t been in Suna for years.

_There's really not so much to tell_  
_She was 29, showing signs of doing well_  
_For herself_

She had married a wealthy man from the Land of Rivers. He didn’t know if she had children, but every time he saw her she seemed happy.

That was all he had wished for her.

_She never spoke of feeling sad_  
_Was, oh, so close with the family and friends_  
_She had around her_

As they ended their relationship it was a day like any other.

They had reached a point, where he wanted more, while she would have continued the way it was.

She didn’t cry. She never showed any emotions, except with her brothers.

And that could’ve been a hint.

That she didn’t feel safe around him.

_But she went quietly_  
_She didn't make a sound_  
_She went quietly_  
_With the wish not to be found_

He was working at the Hokage Tower, when his door burst open. It was years he had seen her brother.

After they broke up, he asked just one favour from Naruto. He didn’t want to be involved with Suna. Because it hurt him.

Even if he gave her a smile, he wanted her back. Every night in his dreams he was chasing her.

_She went quietly_  
_Without a word of where_  
_Just a note that wrote:_  
_"Forgetting is easier."_

“She’s gone, Shikamaru,” Kankuro said and handed him her note. “And I need to know if she has contacted you.”

He took the sheet of paper, following her elegant strokes. He knew her hand-writing like his own.

How often he had seen her scribble small notes that he found late at night, when she was gone again.

“Is this an official request from the Kazekage?” he asked.

Kankuro crossed his arms. “Gaara doesn’t know I’m here. He has sent several Shinobi to find her.”

“Good luck with that. If she doesn’t want to be found, she will not be found.”

“That’s what I said. But he didn’t listen.” He sighed. “She doesn't love him.”

Shikamaru looked up from the note in his hand, the last sign that she had left.

“I know. However, she doesn't seem to have loved me enough either."

_Years have fallen since the day_  
_She wrote the note and chose to float away_  
_Into the Ether_  
_Someone said they saw her south_  
_At the coast on the river's mouth_  
_But only briefly_

They didn’t find her. She could be everywhere. He thought about her a lot. More frequent than before. His dreams had become more vivid as they tried to tell him something.

His wife knew what bothered him, but she didn’t ask. She wasn’t blind or deaf. Rumors also reached her ears.

That’s why he married her. She was loyal and loved him without any doubt. And she healed him from the wounds Temari left behind.

They still hurt.

_'Cause she went quietly_  
_She didn't make a sound_  
_She went quietly_  
_With the wish not to be found_  
_She went quietly_  
_Without a word of where_  
_Just a note that wrote:_  
_"Forgetting is easier."_

He had kept the note with all the things that remembered him of their time together.

It was a small wooden box in his office. Shiho didn’t know about it and he knew she would make a scene.

In all those years her name was a taboo.

He obeyed.

_She went quietly_  
_She didn't make a sound_  
_She went quietly_  
_With the wish not to be found_  
_She went quietly_  
_Without a word of where_  
_Just a note that wrote:_  
_"Forgetting is easier."_

His birthday passed without much ado. He had a party with his friends and family.

Shikamaru watched them and couldn’t believe it was almost ten years since she left the world and even more years she left him, and broke his heart.

Ino and Chouji had been at his side. Many hours he was sitting at Naruto’s home, wanting her back. One time Kiba had punched him and said he should start living again.

When he did Shiho came into his radar.

_Out of the blue, in the pouring rain_  
_To my doorstep, old and cold today she came_  
_With her story_

She had grown old and still looked the same.

Her hair was blond; gold and silver now. Small lines spread around her mouth and eyes, showing the signs of her life.

Her eyes were burnt out. The fire was gone. The spark he once fell in love with.

“Shikamaru,” she said.

Nothing else.

It was all he needed.

She was alive.

_I asked her in, but she declined_  
_Had just one, single thing to get off her mind_  
_And, that was, "Sorry."_

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song the first time on Grey's Anatomy, season 8, episode 9. 
> 
> Don't know why, but most songs on my sad song list are from this series (maybe because there's so much dying going on)
> 
> Since it was a tough day and I had to sort out some feelings this songfic happened in the middle of the night.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
